Please dont hurt me Inuyasha
by InuyashaGrl13
Summary: Inuyasha hurts Kagome and she returns to the future but loses her diary in the past.When Inuyasha reads it he finds her true feelings for him.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people!JW's back!!I know you missed me!Thanks everyone who likes my stories!I love  
  
getting reviews so tell me what you think of this one!Alright here it is!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome hurried to the well carrying her backpack over her shoulder.She   
  
knew she was late and when she left Inuyasha did not seem to be in the best of moods.Her  
  
pack was hurting her shoulders because it was bigger then usual.Inuyasha had told her to   
  
bring as much ramen as she could carry.Kagome loved Inuyasha so she did what he asked  
  
because she hoped,by showing her loyalty to him,he would fall in love with her like he did  
  
Kikyo.Kagome jumped down into the well as the light and auror surrounded her.As soon as  
  
it all faded she climbed out of the well again and threw her pack down gently.She cried out   
  
as a sharp pain thrusted through her shoulders and she noticed that she was bleeding badly   
  
from them.She figured the straps of her backpack must have cut into her shoulders.She was   
  
just about to go into her pack and get her first aid kit when she heard yelling from a few feet   
  
away from her.She turned to see a very angry looking Inuyasha and Miroku,Sango and Shippo  
  
trying to calm him down.  
  
"KAGOME GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!"Inuyasha screamed at her.  
  
"Ok..."she said,she knew she was late and Inuyasha was showing he was angry.When she  
  
got up to Inuyasha she gasped as he did something she never thought he would.  
  
"Kagome you're late!!!"he said grabbing her and digging his nails into her shoulder  
  
making her scream out in pain as blood rushed over Inuyasha's fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry!!"she choked out.  
  
"Inuyasha!Stop you're-"Miroku was cut off when Inuyasha gave him an angry and dangerous  
  
glare.  
  
"Why Kagome?!"Inuyasha shook Kagome,just cutting her more.  
  
"INUYASHA!"Sango screamed out."STOP IT!!LOOK!!YOU'RE HURTING HER!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked into Sango's eyes a moment and turned back to see Kagome's  
  
eyes watering as blood stained almost all of Kagome's shirt except for the neck of it.Everything  
  
else was soaked.  
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha said,letting go of her.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground and Sango caught her and held her as she glared   
  
up at Inuyasha.He knew why Sango was glaring at him.It was two reasons.One,he had just  
  
hurt Kagome badly and two...  
  
~*~*~Flash back~*~*~  
  
"Kikyo..."Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kikyo replied as she pulled a long knife out of her pocket.Her eyes darted from  
  
the blade to Inuyasha's closed eyes.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo had met in the forest where Inuyasha and the others had  
  
been camping out after getting another jewel shard.He had gone to get more wood when   
  
she came to him.Kagome had been going for water when she saw them.She looked at the  
  
knife Kikyo held and cried out.  
  
"Inuyasha!Dont worry!I'll protect you!!"Kagome screamed as she took up her bow and  
  
her sacred arrow.She aimed directly at Kikyo,who was suprised at the sudden presence  
  
of what she now called Kagome"Inuyasha's guardian angel".Kagome fired,hitting Kikyo  
  
in the shoulder.Kikyo called out as she fell to the ground and she faded away.Kagome   
  
knew she wasn't dead and she would come back but Inuyasha thought diffirent.  
  
~*~*~End flash back~*~*~  
  
"You wench!!"Inuyasha screamed at the crying Kagome at his feet.  
  
"Inuyasha...I.."but he cut her off.  
  
"Kagome!!!"Inuyasha did not mean to say it but it burst from him."I WISH YOU WOULD   
  
HAVE BEEN BEHIND THAT ARROW INSTEAD OF KIKYO!!!"Inuyasha covered his  
  
mouth as everyone gasped.  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock.Her crying became louder and louder  
  
until everyone could hear it.She put her face in Sango shoulder and cried hard.Miroku  
  
came up behind them both and wrapped his arms around Kagome as well.  
  
"He doesn't mean it..."Miroku whispered.  
  
"Kagome...I..."Inuyasha began.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet and ripped open her pack and took out all the  
  
ramen she had.She threw it hard at Inuyasha and it landed at his feet.Kagome looked  
  
him directly in the eyes and Inuyasha saw her face was stained with tears.As she took her  
  
backpack something else fell out.  
  
"If thats how you feel Inuyasha..."Kagome said"I will not see you again and you can...  
  
YOU CAN HAVE THAT BITCH YOU LOVE SO MUCH!!!"Kagome screamed.She threw   
  
every jewel shard she had at Inuyasha and jumped back down through the well.Inuyasha"stood  
  
there speechless as Miroku and Sango glared at him.  
  
"She was my best friend!!!"Sango yelled as she ran at Inuyasha and started hitting him on  
  
the chest with her fists.Miroku held her back and walked her back through the entrence of the  
  
trees as Shippo walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"I hope..."he said"I hope Kikyo died!"Shippo said and ran to follow Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha stood there when noticed the book.He bent down and picked it up and looked at it.  
  
It was Kagome's diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay crying on her bed.Her shirt was off and she had cloths soaked from warm water  
  
over both shoulders,where she had massive wounds.She cried hard for a long time.Her   
  
door was locked and her face was pale from loss of so much blood.Her mother was  
  
worried when she saw Kagome's bleeding shoulders.Kagome lied on Inuyasha's behalf by  
  
saying she battled a demon and it did this to her.  
  
"Kagome!"Her mother called through her bedroom door."If you're hungry theres something  
  
in the oven for you."Kagome didn't answer and she heard her mother's footsteps  
  
as they faded away down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked through Kagome's diary.Nothing of interest until he came upon a picture  
  
of himself and Kagome.He looked to the words near it and read them aloud to himself:  
  
Today Inuyasha and I battled more demons.It was exciting!Inuyasha looked so   
  
amazing as he killed off the last demon.It was just dawn and the blood on his  
  
Kimono(i think thats what he wears)was shining so bright it was like jewel shards all  
  
over his body.One day I'll get the nerve to tell him the truth.I love you Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's tears slowly faded.She had relized something.She lost her diary  
  
in the past.She was thinking of where it might have been as she looked at her backpack.  
  
she relized the pocket it was in was torn and her pen she wrote with was missing too.  
  
She sighed and forgot about it and sat back down on her bed.  
  
"Ouch!"she said as she jumped back up.She turned her skirt a bit to see a jewel shard   
  
was stuck in it.She thought a moment.She sighed and knew what she was going to do.She   
  
got dressed again and went out to the well.Clutching the jewel shard,she jumped into the   
  
well to get back her diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed and returned her diary to where it had been.He knew what he did   
  
might not work but he also knew he had to try.He saw the light from the well and hid behind  
  
a tree and watched as Kagome appeared.She saw where he diary had been and she  
  
picked it up.She flipped through it to make sure everything was there and saw something  
  
new had been written.It read:  
  
Kagome...I love you too.  
  
Kagome tembled as she closed her diary again.Inuyasha stepped out from behind the   
  
tree and smiled at her.She looked so beautiful in the light of the moon.The wind played  
  
with her skirt and her black raven hair.He really loved her.She was his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked so handsome in the light of the moon.The wind played with his kimono  
  
and his long,silver hair.She really loved him.He was hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stepped up to each other and smiled.Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and she   
  
wrapped her arms around his neck.They moved toward each other and their lips met.  
  
Inuyasha loved the feeling of her lips on his.  
  
Kagome loved the feeling of his lips on hers.  
  
They were in love.The only thing in the world that mattered was them.They were in love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hop you liked it!All who review get an Inuyasha doll!!YAY!^.^ 


	2. INUYASHA DOLL!

Alright as promised!!!::gives everyone an Inuyasha doll::  
  
Here ya go Knifebladehands!Believe me!He's stupid if he wont do that!OKIE BYEZ!!!I   
  
GOTTA BUY MORE INUYASHA DOLLS!!!!::runs to store:: 


End file.
